Unforgettable
by BelovedKane10
Summary: The woman hummed softly as she picked up the old photo of her past life, thinking of the fond memories it had brought her. It had been almost 70 years since the Second World War, and she found herself missing the action and the thrill she felt when she was wearing her suit...
1. Chapter 1

**P**rincess Diana, was the only child to be born in the Amazonian world of the Themyscira, otherwise known as Paradise Island. Growing up she was brought about to be one thing: a warrior. Her mother Queen Hippolyta, had sculpted her in the eyes of the Grecian Gods whom had bestowed the little princess with great gifts. From Aphrodite beauty and a giving heart; from Athena wisdom and justice; from Demeter great strength; from Hestia allegiance and fire; and from Hermès the power of flight and speed. She would be unstoppable and one of the greatest warriors in Amazonian history her "aunt" General Antiope would always remarked.

However, during the early twentieth century Diana had gotten herself involved in the wars of Man's land. For Diana believes that the God of War Ares had poisoned men's hearts with jealousy and suspicion, vengeance and rage. And turned them against one another. So on the fateful day when the American pilot Steve Trevor crashed landed on Themyscira Diana knew what she had to do. Against her mother's wishes, she left the island knowing she was exiled the moment she stepped onto Man's land. "Diana, You are my greatest strength yet; my greatest weakness. May Hera watch over you, my sun and stars." Queen Hippolyta whispered into Diana's ear as she gave her one last embrace.

She had won. She had fought the wars of Man's land but realized it came with the price, the loss of love. She had swore to herself that maybe the world didn't deserve her for she had tried to end all mens cruelty however, failed to do so. She hid herself from the world, with the exception of those who knew who she was. Now the woman hummed softly as she picked up the old photo of her past life, thinking of the fond memories it had brought her. It had been almost 70 years since the Second World War, and she found herself missing the action and the thrill she felt when she was wearing her suit. Along with the photo Director Nick Fury had asked her to join his team that was being created in New York but she wasn't sure if she could go through it all over again. However it wasn't until, an Asgardian man named Loki had stolen the Tesseract and put the whole world at risk./p


	2. Chapter 2

**A**gent Maria Hill was nervous. In all her time working for Director Fury she always knew what was going to happen. However, today somewhere in New York she was waiting inside this upscale restaurant and all the Director had told her was she had appointment to meet with an old colleague of his. As she was nursing her drink she notice the aura of the room change suddenly. The room went from loud chattering to low murmuring. People were looking at someone who just walked in. Taking her eyes off her drink she looked to where everyone was staring at. Her bright eyes met smoldering ones, the look of determination on the woman was evident as she walked towards the agent.

It also didn't help that she was beautiful.

"Agent Hill I presume?"

"Yes, And you are?" Maria Hill looked into the woman's eye defensively.

"I'm Diana, Diana Prince. We must go to a safer place because my location has been compromised." Diana spoke up.

"What do you me-" the agent was thrown off by the assault of bullets coming their way, she thought she'd be shot if it wasn't for the woman in front of her defecting the bullets with her bracelets. _Who the hell is the woman?! _Agent Hill thought. Switching her mind into agent mode she took out her concealed handgun under her dress and starting shooting at the assailants.

"What the hell is happening?!" Maria looked up to Diana as they began to run out of the building, running towards Diana's getaway car the Agent couldn't help but notice how strong and agile the woman next to her was.

"How do you know the Director?" She snapped her head up as she was looking at her watch to see if she could contact Director Fury.

" He's an old friend of mine, I knew him when his father was the Director before him…" She trailed off as she was driving to the location she was told to bring the agent.

"That was almost 30 YEARS AGO!? " Looking up at the woman who seemed young to be anywhere of knowing the Director. "You look like you're barely in your twenties, How!?"

"We're here."

As they walked inside the building Agent Hill's head was spinning, she was burning with many questions to ask this woman. Hopefully she'd find out soon.

"Ahhh, Agent Hill I'm glad you met Diana." Director Fury appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Nick, I'm glad to see you again. How's your wife?"

"Asking when you'll join us for dinner again."

"Soon hop-"

"Hold on here! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Agent Hill looked expectantly up at the two noticing the hesistitation coming from the woman in front of her

"You can tell her Nick, it's been a long time coming." Diana spoke softly smiling at Agent Hill.

"Agent Hill, Have you heard of _Project W_?"

"Yes Sir. But those were rumors from the World Wars." She continued "It was said the asset was never fou-" coming to the realization slowly dawning on her. "So you're the asset you're Won-"

"Wonder Woman."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now listen everybody, another person should be joining us shortly." Nick Fury stated as he gathered the Avengers in the conference room.

"Who are we waiting for exactly?" Stark continued, "Is another one of your rookie agents?"

"No Stark, a friend of mine and Dr. Banner but she worked for us about 70 years ago…"

"Oh great, a 90 year old woman is joining the team what a great asset to us" he replied dryly.

"Actually Tony, she a very special woman and has done a lot for us over the past years." Banner interjected. With his statement being said the group heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall, anticipation killing everyone as they waited for this woman. As she walked into the room, everyone's jaw had dropped from what they had seen. A woman standing about 5'10 with long brown hair, and warm eyes, she was breathtakingly beautiful but she looked familiar to everyone especially, Steve Rogers.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet, Diana Prince but you may also know her as, _Wonder Woman." _Fury introduced her to everyone, they were shocked to realize that this woman had done many things throughout their lives and not once ever have gotten to meet her. She was spoken to be an unseen legend. Rumors that date back to the World Wars. She wasn't supposed to be alive yet here she was. She was a legend in everyone's eyes and here she was standing in front of them.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I have heard many things about you all and I look forward to get know you all." Diana said in a unique accent. As she looked around the room noticing the team's apprehension to look at her. But the minute she looked towards the corner of the room, blue eyes connected to with hers.

"Steve?"

"Do you two know each other?" Natasha asked as she looked between the both of them suspiciously.

"Only a few times in passing." Diana quickly recovered as she turned to break contact from his intense gaze.

"We fought for the same cause during the war," nodding his head towards Natasha and the others.

"Aww, looks like we have a couple of war veterans how cute." Tony replied making faces at them.

"Alright, everyone please be ready for tomorrow because we have a long day ahead of us in search for the Tesseract." Fury stated as he let everyone go. As everyone left the room, the only two that remained felt glued to the floor.

"Diana I don't know wha-" Steve was cut off by Diana as she pushed him from where he was standing.

"They told me you were dead," she said looking back at the figure in front of her. Steve Rogers, he hadn't changed from the last time she had seen him.

"I have to go Steve, I'm sorry."

"But you're alive…" he whispered softly.

Steve was confused to say the least, he felt as if his life had been turned upside down. He thought he had left his past behind now that he was reawaken into the 21st century only to discover, that the woman he met many years ago hasn't change one bit. Was she frozen just like he was? He knew that she was different from anyone that he ever met, she wasn't even from "earth" to begin with. But he always assumed that she would have aged like Peggy had yet she didn't. How was he supposed to react when a part of his past is here walking right in front of him. He could still remember the day he had first met her, she was passing through the camp nobody was talking about him that night but rather a woman who called herself _Wonder Woman_.

"_Rogers come over here I'd like you to meet someone." Commander Philips yelled across the camp. There were a group of men surrounding someone and they kept asking questions to this mysterious figure he hadn't met._

"_Sir?"_

"_Steve Rogers, I'd like you to meet Diana Prince she's special like you"_

_She turned around to face him, Steve felt the world stop as he looked at her. He had never seen a woman like her before, he was use to dames like Peggy. She looked foreign but beautiful. She wasn't wearing normal clothes either she wore her a suit like ones the Greeks and Romans use to wear. But what captivated him the most were her eyes, as if she could see right through you. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve."_

"_Likewise Ma'am."_

"_Commander Philips said you are a fine man during battle, I look forward to witness it."_

"_I don't know what to sa-" _

"_Steve Rogers, do I make you nervous?"_

"_No no n- ma'am."_


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day, in Wishbone Lab Dr. Banner and Tony were tinkering around trying to track the cube.

"The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce remarked.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops." Tony added to Dr. Banner's assumptions as the continued their small talk he couldn't help but notice a new presence join them.

"Well well well, if it isn't our newbie Diana? Isn't it?" Tony

"How charming… I can't believe THE Tony Stark doesn't know anything about me?" Diana looked questioningly at him.

"Oh I know the stories of the "Great Wonder Woman" the most powerful being in history but, I don't believe the woman standing in front of me is her." he continues his rant,

"Because I haven't seen you in action, just like Dr. Banner." he zaps Bruce on the side,

" You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Hey! Are you insane!?" Steve barges in after listening to Tony's rant.

"Join the party Captain, looks like you and Diana know each other a little too well" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is everything a joke to you Mister Stark!"

"Why did Fury call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us? I

can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Stark continues around the lab trying to figure out all the information he has.

"So you think the Director is hiding something from us?" Diana questioned looking at the others around the room.

"He's a spy Diana. His secrets have secrets." he gestures to Bruce, "It's bugging you too, isn't it?"

"Uh, Aah, I just wanna finish my work here and-" Bruce mumbles about.

"Loki's jab at Fury earlier about the cube, "A warm light for all mankind." you don't think- " Diana looks up towards Steve.

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce finishes Diana's thought without her saying anything. He continues, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Tony gives Steve a look. "-building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what a year?" Bruce interjected.

"It's just the prototype," Tony looks towards Diana and Steve, " I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at."

"Why would SHIELD be interested in the energy business now?" Diana questioned looking at the three men beside her.

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program

finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony interrupted.

" So hacking into a database with the worlds secrets is ant better!?" Diana exasperated looking towards Steve for some help.

"Just find the Cube." Steve said as he exited out of the lab

.

"And That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"Don't worry Mr. Stark He'll warm up to you…" Diana replied as she exited the lab as well.

Diana finds herself located at the deck of the carrier with Director Fury and Agent Hill discussing the whereabouts of .

"Sir, there has been a security breach. It seems someone is trying to override our system…"

"Hmm, he's pretty fast for someone as obnoxious as his father." Diana stated sarcastically has she hinted who exactly it was.

"Agent Hill, I'm on it." The Director stated as he hurried out of the deck towards the lab Diana following closely behind.

" You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce stated

" And you'll get your cube back, muss, no fuss. What is Phase Two?" Tony asked

Steve enters the room slamming a Hydra weapon on the table, "Phase Two is SHIELD used the Cube to make weapons." He continues, "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Weapons? Why wasn't I inform about this Fury!?" Diana looked to the Director for answers waiting impatiently.

" Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha as she and Thor walk in

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is making weapons of mass destruction?" Bruce finally asked.

"Because of them." The Director looking towards both Diana and Thor, noticing their surprised faces.

"Me?" Thor questioned.

Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. During World War I, a woman of no background, processed the power of killing an actual god came and fought with the learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly- hilariously, out-gunned." He continues, "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"But Director it is this exactly that has drawn Loki to us, we should have never taken it out of the ocean." Diana replied.

The bickering amongst the men continued as each of them were trying to one up another. The excessive beeping of the computers indicated that something was wrong. Suddenly a explosion erupts with the the lab sending the team flying in different directions. Tony instinctively grabbed Diana sheltering her underneath him from the debris that was falling.

"Suit up, Yeah?" He asked. As she quickly nodded her head allowing Tony to help her up and run towards the door following Steve's lead.

"Steve you come with me, Diana go help Agent Romanoff and "

As Diana ran towards the direction the Doctor and Agent had wandered off to she couldn't help but fear the worst. had turned into the Hulk. As she was about to turn the corner of the second level of the carrier. Large bodies had been slammed against one another across the whole room. Noticing Hulk's chokehold on Thor, Diana decides to intervene.

"Thor are you alright?" Diana asked as she flipped the Hulk across the room.

"You are very STRONG for a woman!" Thor exclaimed not knowing the power she possessed. She rolled her eyes noticing a jet trying to the Hulk's attention. "Look over there Big guy!" The Hulk begins to run towards the plane clinging on its wing as it falls to the ground.

"Thor go stop Loki! I'll go help the others," as she runs opposite of the corridor in the air carrier.

STEVE PULL THE RED LEVER!" she heard Tony yell from her earpiece, "I'm on my way." She replied to them both.  
However, by the time she reached them she found them Tony and Steve were in a slight compromising position.  
"Well well well, looks like you and Steve really do know each other quite well." She remarked to his comments he made prior. As she helped both men up she couldn't help but feel dread follow. Something bad had just happened worst then the events prior.


End file.
